


A Vida Passa Depressa

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Senti falta da minha infância.Falta de tudo aquilo que não tenho maise que com toda a certeza daria minha vida para ter novamente.





	A Vida Passa Depressa

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ Os personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora, ou seja eu Bárbara Vitória.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> A Vida Passa Depressa - 2015 - Bárbara Vitória ©

* * *

 

 

A vida é como uma longa estrada, a qual percorremos por um breve momento. E agora vejo que não é fácil o caminhar. Sinto falta de minha inocência infantil, das brincadeiras bobas, de algumas amizades que se perderam ao longo da viagem, da vida que foi deixada para trás. o mundo mudou muito, sinto que parei no tempo. Ou será que foi o tempo que correu depressa? Já não o sei. Só sei que agora chegando nesse ponto de minha vida sinto que joguei muito tempo fora; tempo do qual eu poderia ter usufruído melhor. Mas de que me vale chorar agora o tempo perdido e não viver o tempo que está para chegar? Não vale absolutamente nada. Então digo com prazer viva como se fosse seu último dia, ame como se fosse a primeira vez, chore como se fosse suas últimas lágrimas, e sorria eternamente sem se cansar de ser feliz.


End file.
